Battle Lover Haikyuu!
by Shirlya
Summary: "En un día normal de entrenamiento Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi y Sugawara encuentran a Kiyoko sentada en el medio de la cancha. Al acercarse no sabían que sus destinos cambiarían, convirtiéndose en los Battle Lovers de Karasuno" Esta es una historia basada en la serie Binan Koukou Chikyubouei-bu Love!


Hello~! ¡Aqui Shirlya! ¿Que qué es esto? Pues mi querida sorella me hizo ver "Binan koukou Chikyuu Bouei-Bu Love!" y no tengo idea de por qué pero esto nació.

Me reí como una loca al terminar de leerlo, espero lo disfruten :3

* * *

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro. Los chicos caminaban hacia el gimnasio para realizar sus prácticas rutinarias de volley. Al entrar a la cancha, observaron a Kiyoko en el centro de la cancha, sentada en el suelo.

-¡Buenas~! – Saludaron con entusiasmo, entrando al gimnasio, pero no hubo respuesta a su saludo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo? – Daichi se acercó, levemente preocupado, notando que solo estaba sentada mirando al suelo, con ojos vacíos.

Hinata y Kageyama se miraron entre ellos confundidos mientras Tanaka y Sugawara se acercaban de igual forma, intentando descubrir qué le sucedía.

-¿Shimizu-san…? – Intentaron llamarla pero la chica no reaccionó.

Súbitamente un pequeño cuervo se asomó por el cuello de su camisa y la chica se colocó recta.

-Hola, ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los justicieros del amor – Dijo con un tono de voz levemente mecanizado.

\- ¿Amor? – Preguntó Tanaka, sonrojándose, siendo la única palabra que sus oídos escucharon- ¿Ki-Kiyoko-san finalmente está aceptando mis sentimientos? – Sintió sus ojos aguados.

-Definitivamente no creo que sea eso – Comento Sugawara ahora más preocupado – ¿A qué te refieres con que fuimos elegidos?

-Pues, la verdad, es solo que son los primeros chicos que veo desde que tomé control de este cuerpo.-Confesó.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! – Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar el cuerpo de mi queridísima Kiyoko-sama?! –Gritó Tanaka señalándolo.

-¡Eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Pulsera-amor! –Gritó el pequeño pájaro oscuro, alzando las alas mientras unos pequeños destellos caían sobre las muñecas de los 5 chicos.

-Oye… ¿Por qué yo también? – Kageyama se preguntó observando la pulsera de corazón, pensando que sería terrible el tener que jugar con eso puesto.

-¡No puedo quitármela! – Hinata la halaba sin conseguir zafarse de la pulsera.

-¡No deben!– Habló el pequeño cuervo.

-¿Qué estupidez es esta? ¡Quítamela en este mismo instante!- El chico rapado señaló su muñeca.

-¡Estas pulseras le darán forma a su amor! –Esta vez el ave usó a Kiyoko para hablar.

-¡Definitivamente no nos las quitaremos! – Sonrió Tanaka posando, mostrando la pulsera- Si Kiyoko-san quiere que nuestro amor quede simbolizado en este pequeño obsequio, ¡Definitivamente lo haré!

-¿No te has dado cuenta que no es Kiyoko realmente la que nos dio esto? – Daichi lo observó sin poder creer que fuese tan tonto de creerse eso.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a tranquilizarnos – Sonrió Sugawara tratando de traer calma a la situación- ¿Por qué mejor no nos explicas a qué se debe esto? –Miró al cuervo ubicado en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Las pulseras comenzaron a vibrar en ese momento, haciendo que los chicos se sorprendieran.

-O-oigan… Esta temblando…- Comentó Kageyama por ver si era el único al que le había pasado eso.

-La mía también… y…y… ¡¿Y si es una bomba?! – Hinata se asustó pensando que necesitaba esa mano para jugar.

-¡No es una bomba! ¡Es solo una alerta de que hay alguien sin amor pensando cosas sin amor y haciendo cosas sin amor! ¡Tenemos que ir! –Kiyoko se levantó y salió corriendo a lo cual los demás la siguieron, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Tanaka gritando- ¡Espera! ¡Yo puedo darte todo el amor que necesites!

* * *

Llegaron a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, observando una pelota aproximadamente de 1 metro y medio de alto con cara, sorprendiéndose.

-Y… ¿Esto qué es? – Preguntó Tanaka.

-Todas las personas son iguales…- Susurró la esfera- Primero mis amigos se unen al club de futbol, luego mis compañeros de clase solo hablan de basquetbol, mi hermano pequeño ya no pasa tiempo conmigo por estar practicando béisbol e incluso mi novia me dejó por estar muy ocupada con su club de volley. ¡Estoy harto!

\- Uuaaa~ Eso realmente es triste…- Hinata lo observó con una lagrimita en sus ojos, conmovido.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Oye! ¡No te conmuevas por eso! – Kageyama lo remeció.

\- No creo que debamos seguirle el juego…- Les dijo Daichi muy seriamente- No sabemos cómo es realmente. Probablemente la novia solo usó eso como una excusa para romper con el… – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Jajaja… Daichi…- Sugawara lo miró sintiendo lastima por… ¿La pelota?- Esperen. Pero, ¿Por qué es una pelota gigante que habla? – Examinó sin poder creer que ninguno de ellos se hubiese preguntado eso hasta ahora.

-¡Más importante que eso! ¡Deben hacer " _Love Making_ " y transformarse en " _Battle Lovers"_ ahora mismo! – Chilló el pequeño pájaro.

-¿Notaron que tampoco nos hemos preguntado cómo es que éste pájaro habla nuestro idioma? – Daichi lo señaló- Además de andar diciendo cosas extrañas como _love making_ y…- Sintió su cuerpo rígido, colocándose en una pose- " _Aquellos que manchen la hermosa tierra…"-_ Dijo en un tono de voz bastante serio.

Sugawara lo observó sorprendido – ¿Daichi...?

Hinata y Kageyama se rieron bajito tratando de esconderlo con una mano sobre sus bocas.

-¡Ah, Hinata! ¡Te estas riendo! –Lo delató Tanaka riéndose también sin esconderlo.

-N…no… yo…- Súbitamente se colocó en una posición completamente distinta- " _No hay justicia en el poder sin amor!"-_ Recitó en el mismo tono serio.

Kageyama abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Oye, se te zafó un torni…- Su cuerpo colocándose igualmente en una postura bastante forzada- _"El amor lo es todo"._

Sugawara los observó a los tres confundido, observando al pequeño pájaro.

-¿Qué está…-Sin poder terminar siquiera la pregunta, ya estaba posando- _"¡Vive por amor! ¡Muere por amor!"_

Tanaka les echó un vistazo a todos.

-¡No me dejen excluido! A ver… A ver...- Trató de pensar alguna cosa para decir- ¡¿En qué momento ensayaron esto?! ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – Se quejó sin que se le ocurriera nada. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, alzando la mano y haciendo una pequeña seña con sus dedos, recitando. _\- "¡Herederos del trono del amor!"_

 _-¡Battle Lovers!-_ Gritaron al unísono- ¡Love Making! – Comenzaron a decir uno por uno, transformándose a su vez con trajes bastante vistosos.

-El príncipe resplandeciente. ¡Battle Lover Scarlet! - Se presentó Tanaka.

-El príncipe destellante. ¡Battle Lover Cerulean! - Se presentó Daichi.

-El príncipe perforador. ¡Battle Lover Epinard! – Se presentó Sugawara.

-El príncipe clamoroso. ¡Battle Lover Sulfur! – Se presentó Kageyama.

-El príncipe apasionado. ¡Battle Lover Vesta! – Finalmente se presentó Hinata.

- _"Descubre…-_ Comenzó a decir el chico rapado- _el poder del amor!"–_ gritaron todos a la vez, haciendo corazones con sus manos y un destello saliendo de ellos.

-¡¿Jaa?! ¡¿Por qué estoy vestido de esta forma?!- Tanaka analizó su traje notando todos los detalles.

-Pienso que el nombre de príncipe destellante va conmigo, ¿No? – Comentó casual Daichi a el peligris, observando su ropa y agradeciendo que al menos tenía pantalones largos.

-Esto de alguna forma es bastante vergonzoso – Sugawara susurró revisando su ropa.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡No me lo puedo quitar! – Kageyama halaba el traje, tratando de arrancárselo sonrojado y bastante avergonzado por llevar algo así, mucho más en la escuela.

-¡Al menos tus pantalones son un poco más largos! ¿Qué se supone que son estos shorts esponjados?- Se quejó Hinata.

-Al menos a ustedes les sienta bien…- Susurró Tanaka apretando sus puños- ¡¿Qué me dicen de mí?!-Se señaló con lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos. Al igual que Hinata, le había tocado los shorts anchos.

-Pfft… ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Comenzaron a reírse todos, consiguiendo que Tanaka echara humo.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo me quito esto?! – Señalo al pequeño pájaro, sintiéndose el doble de apenado por estar de esa forma ante los ojos de Kiyoko.

-¡Ustedes son los Battle Lovers que protegerán la tierra! ¡Herederos del Trono del Amor, por lo tanto, son príncipes! ¡Tienen que proteger el amor de las personas de este planeta!– chilló el cuervo.

-¿Eh? Pero mi padre es un japonés normal – Sugawara observó a Daichi con cara de interrogante.

-No creo que tenga que ver con eso. La verdad ni siquiera sé qué es todo eso de " _Trono del amor_ " - Le respondió el más alto.

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con quitarme esto?!- Se quejó Tanaka de nuevo.

-Viéndole el lado positivo, los shorts son convenientes para jugar si es que no logro quitarme esto a tiempo – Meditó Hinata.

\- ¡No pretendo entrenar con esta ropa! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de quitárnosla! – Kageyama se desquitó con él más bajo, como si fuese su culpa que llevase eso puesto.

\- Entrenar, jugar, entrenar, jugar… ¡Es todo lo que saben decir! – La esfera se quejó comenzando a rodar, transformándose en un balón de fútbol.

Los chicos lo esquivaron como pudieron, comenzando a correr.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para vencerlo? – Preguntó Sugawara dando vueltas en círculos con los chicos, sin ver escapatoria.

-¡Pues seguir corriendo no es una muy buena solución! – Contestó Daichi.

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos! – Hinata trató de llamar su atención, pero era muy tarde, Tanaka se había estampado contra la pared trasera del gimnasio.

\- ¡Les falta entrenamiento! – Se burló la pelota rodando hacia ellos, dispuesto a aplastarlos sin importarle el estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Salten! – Gritó Kageyama pensando que la única escapatoria que les quedaba era pasar sobre ella. Cerró los ojos saltando, tomando de la muñeca a Hinata para que no se fuese a ser aplastado. Al abrirlos, los 5 chicos estaban en el tejado del gimnasio.

-¡Woooow! ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! – Hinata se sorprendió, viendo que la pelota había roto la pared, haciendo que una parte del equipo del gimnasio se saliese del almacén.

-¡Es gracias al Love Making! ¡Incrementó su amor interno y por lo tanto, su poder! – Respondió el pájaro, el cual había hecho a Kiyoko subir a la rama de un árbol, sentándose en ella para estar a salvo del peligro.

Repentinamente unos bastones aparecieron en las manos de los chicos.

-¿Y ahora que…? – Preguntó Kageyama ya harto de que sucedieran cosas extrañas, con ganas de irse a jugar volley.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Este bastón apareció en mi mano! – Hinata lo sostuvo con ambas manos preguntándose qué clase de truco de magia era ese.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con esto? – Sugawara lo revisó.

\- ¿Tal vez tenga instrucciones en algún lado? – Daichi hizo lo mismo buscando una etiqueta.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué les parece si lo golpeamos hasta que explote? Algo así como un… ¡Golpe mortal! – Tanaka sonrió con un aire malévolo señalándolo y, sin querer, lanzando un rayo contra el balón- ¡¿Eh?!

-Así que esto puede lanzar ataques si le pones un nombre…- Daichi apuntó – Eh… a ver… ¡Suga Fire! –Un rayo salió impulsando la pelota lejos del gimnasio.

-¡Daichi! ¡No le pongas mi nombre a un ataque! – Sugawara se sonrojó quejándose, apuntando a la pelota de igual forma- ¡Karasuno attack! – Disparó.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Genial! – Los ojos de Hinata brillaban, apuntando también – A ver… No soy bueno en inglés así que…- Susurró pensativo decidiendo- ¡Remate Gwuuuuaaaaaap! –Hizo uno de sus tantos sonidos extraños y salieron destellos de su bastón- ¡Vamos Kageyama! ¡Inténtalo tú! – Lo animó.

-Ugh…- La verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer eso, se veía bastante avergonzante. Apuntó sin muchos ánimos, recitando- ¡Rayo Quiero-Jugar-Volley! – Del bastón salió lo que podría decirse era el disparo más fuerte de todos los que habían soltado.

\- ¡Ah!- la pelota rodó ante todos los ataques- No me rendiré… ¡yo los derrotaré! Entrena, juega, entrena. ¡Rebota, rebota, rebota! – Gritó transformándose en un balón de básquet esta vez y rebotando hasta llegar al techo del que aún no bajaban. Parándose frente a ellos y, tras de sí, alzando las pelotas de volley que se habían salido del almacén–¡Verán lo dañino que es el deporte! – lanzó las pelotas hacia ellos.

-¡En posición! ¡No le dejen anotar ni un punto! – Daichi ordenó, todos los chicos corriendo hacia una pelota y regresándola como si se tratase de un juego de volley.

El balón recibió todos los golpes, cayendo del tejado y los chicos la siguieron. Tanaka alzó su bastón.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas! ¡Unamos nuestra fuerza para derrotarlo! – Los bastones de todos se fusionaron en un gran báculo el cual Tanaka apuntó directo a la pelota.- ¡Love Attack! – Le dio haciendo que apareciera una explosión en forma de corazón, la esfera apareciendo entre el humo, rota y desinflándose poco a poco.

\- Pelota-kun…- Hinata lo observó con ojos llorosos- ¡Fuiste un gran rival! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!- Alzó su dedo pulgar.

\- Trataba de derrotarnos ¡Que no llores por el! – Se quejó Kageyama.

-¡No me llames rival! ¡Yo no formo parte de ningún club deportivo como tú! –Se quejó- Todos los jugadores son iguales… ¡Solo piensan en deporte!

-¡Oye! –Tanaka le gritó, acercándose a el- Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde el principio. Insistes una y otra vez en que odias a los deportistas, pero ¿Odias realmente el deporte?

-¡Si! – Respondió.

-Si es así –Continuó- ¿Por qué eres justamente una pelota que se transforma en diversos balones deportivos? Eso no tiene sentido- Lo señaló- Creo que en realidad, lo que más deseas… ¡Es ser un deportista!

-Ser…un… deportista… ¿Yo?- Susurró la esfera, completamente desinflada ya.

-¡Si! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! – Tanaka hizo un corazón con el bastón, alzándolo y recitando- _¡Love Shower!_

Una lluvia de corazones cayó, inundando a la pelota de sentimientos encontrados.

-Esta sensación…- Susurró- Ya veo, esto es… amor…- una nube de humo apareció.

- _Lovu jis ouvahr…-_ Dijó Tanaka con dificultad.

-¡Love is over! ¡Dilo bien!– Gritó el cuervo, regañándolo por la pésima pronunciación.

-¡Cállate condenado pajarraco! ¡Si tanto quieres que termine así, baja aquí y dilo tú mismo!- Le regresó el chico, avergonzado. No era su culpa tener mala pronunciación en inglés. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido el ponerle una frase en inglés? ¡Él era japonés!

-¿Eh? –Hinata ladeó el rostro- ¿No funcionó? – Preguntó confundido al ver una pelota ahora de menor tamaño frente a ellos.

El chico que estaba acurrucado se levantó mirando al cielo sonriendo. Era bajito y de complexión ancha.

-Así que la novia si lo dejó por feo…- Susurró el capitán al ver al chico.

-Daichi…- Lo reprendió en bajo Sugawara, riéndose suavemente.

-Oye… ¿Este chico no está en tu salón? – Preguntó Hinata a Kageyama, recordando borrosamente haberlo visto cuando se acercaba al salón del pelinegro.

\- Nunca lo había visto en mi vida…- Afirmó Kageyama, pensativo.

-¿Eh? Bueno…Tú no sueles ver nada que no sea un balón de volley – Le concedió Hinata porque la verdad era que el pelinegro no prestaba ninguna atención a nada que no fuese un balón.

-Si lo dices así, ciertamente es extraño que Kageyama nunca lo haya visto- Aseguró Tanaka.

-No seas cruel con tu kouhai – Lo amonestó Sugawara de igual forma.

-Lo mejor sería irnos antes de que alguien nos vea con estos trajes – Analizó Daichi, dándose la vuelta y alejándose, siendo seguido por los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – Hinata se dio cuenta, corriendo por su bolsa para cambiarse, siendo seguido por el pelinegro.

Mirando por la ventana del pasillo del edificio contiguo, se encontraban Ennoshita, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi observando.

-Me pregunto quienes serán esos chicos…- Susurró el mayor ya que, a sus ojos, sus rostros se veían borrosos.

-No tiene importancia – Se encogió de hombros el rubio mirando a otro lado.

-No creo que vayan a arruinar nuestros planes – Observó pensativo el más bajo.

-Por supuesto que no. La batalla apenas está comenzando… -Un pequeño conejito se posó en el hombro de Ennoshita- Tienen que estar alerta – Aseguró el pequeño animal que hablaba.

-Si señor- Ennoshita comenzó a caminar- Vamos, se nos hace tarde para la práctica.

* * *

Extra!

 _Yamaguchi: Tsukki, ¿Por qué hicimos esto?_

 _Tsukishima: Porque a Shirlya se le antojó. Todo es culpa de esa chica que se lo recomendó._

 _Tanaka: ¿Ustedes se quejan? ¡Yo use shortcitos esponjosos!_

 _Daichi: Que alguien le corte el internet…_

 _Sugawara: Bueno, calma. No fue para tanto. Pudo haber sido peor…_

 _Kageyama: En serio no recuerdo a ese estudiante…_

 _Hinata: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sigues pensando en eso?!_

 _Ennoshita: ¿Y por qué yo soy el líder de los malos?_

 _Kiyoko: El resto del equipo de Karasuno se escondió al verla llegar._

 _Tanaka: ¡Kiyoko-san tu actuación fue espectacular!_

 _Ennoshita: Pero si solo estuvo muerta…_

 _Kiyoko: …._

 _Tanaka: Ah~… *Corazones*_


End file.
